Staking the Claim
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Kendall's finally come to terms with his feelings and plans to reveal them. What happens when the band's assigned a new choreographer whom has his eyes on the object of his affections? Jealousy and an undeniable need to stake his claim of course. Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Oh yes, you read that correctly. This is most definitely a Big Time Rush fanfic and there is certainly going to be Kogan. I would love to type more, but the clacking of my way-too-long nails against the keyboard is grating on my last nerve... I still can't believe I wrote this all in one sitting!

Uhm, for the record, I haven't slept for a few days and I'm kind of just running on empty. Hopefully I'll pass out this weekend and maybe even eat something... that'd be nice.

**Summary:** Kendall's finally come to terms with his feelings and is working up the guts to reveal them to an oblivious Logan. What happens when they're assigned a new choreographer whom has his eyes on the object of his affections? Jealousy and an undeniable need to stake his claim of course.

**Disclaimer:** I am nothing, I own nothing. I am one of many pawns used to further advocate specific fandoms and get the word out so the creators may profit heavily off the interest of male/male relationships and possibly incorporate fanservice in hopes of gaining more attention. In other words, I don't own Big Time Rush, I simply own this fictional story based of pre-made characters. I'm not worth suing anyway. Aside from some worthless brick-a-brack and an endless sea of books, I don't have much to my name. LONG DISCLAIMER IS LONG.

* * *

Love, a profoundly tender, passionate feeling, one of warm, personal attachments and affections. It's something inevitable, something you can't help. It's a fragile thing, much like a butterfly or the crisp leaves fallen freshly upon the ground on a chilly Autumn day.

That feeling of euphoria, it's a blessing and a curse. It's something that makes humans unique, the capacity to feel. It's what drives us to such impossible lengths and keeps us going. Though, just like everything else, love has a darker side. It causes us pain, unimaginable heartbreak. It creates jealousy, it urges us to hurt one another and strike out blindly.

Kendell is no stranger to love. He understands what it feels like to be so madly, deeply in love with someone you sometimes feel as though you just might die if they aren't by your side. Those are the feelings, the ones he's held onto for so long, the ones that never went unnoticed over the wonderful, joy filled years of his friendship with that special person.

It wasn't until a recent revelation that Kendell realized just how much he loved his best friend. More so, he was fully prepared to act upon these new-found feelings. He needn't only wait for the right time and the right place. Until then, he contented himself with time best spent around his love interest and close friends.

An excited chatter filled the living room of apartment 2J of the Palm Woods hotel. Friday night was always cherished by the teenagers of this residence. It meant the start to the weekend and the weekend meant no school or practice. Best of all, it meant no Gustavo. Though the occasional singing session was sometimes scheduled on early Saturday mornings or dance rehearsals the following evening, the boys never let that drag them down because this was freedom at its best.

"WE SHOULD JUMP OF THE ROOF AND SEE IF WE CAN LAND IN THE POOL WITHOUT KILLING OURSELVES!" Carlos, the ever rambunctious and somewhat crazy one of the group spouted out happily, completely oblivious to the horrified looks his friends seemed to have adopted at the mention of his idea.

Logan was the first to shake his head and chuckle at the other boys antics before adding in his two cents. "How about we watch a movie instead?" Everyone seemed to nod there heads in agreement at the idea.

"I vote humor!" The Latino boy shouted again, eager to do something.

"Nah man, I want to see an action." James countered.

The two boys locked gazes before tackling each other to the ground and shouting out various insults. Logan simply rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile as Kendall searched through the DVD's looking for a specific movie. Exclaiming triumphantly, he held the case above his head as he turned to face his friends.

"Action and humor are all fine and dandy, but I say we go for horror. Say, _Evil Dead_?" (1)

"Yeah, let's watch that!" the two teenagers wrestling on the ground piped up as they pulled apart, immediately setting out to get varies yummies in preparation of the film. Both completely forgetting the reason they were trying to beat the snot out of each other not two minutes prior.

Logan watched his two buddies scamper off towards the kitchen. Biting his lip, he clenched his hands together tightly for a moment before releasing a steady breath as he saw the blond putting in the movie out of his peripheral vision. Scarlet stained his cheeks at the thought of bearing through a horror film, knowing he'd probably scream like a little girl at even the tamest parts. It made him feel pathetic. He was a freaking genius, he knew this crap wasn't real. He could probably spend hours picking apart the movie and even give a detailed synopsis noting where something wasn't medically accurate or physically possible.

That just made it so much harder.

Movies like this, they simply defied all logic, the general craziness behind all paranormal horror films stemming from ridiculous tales of the living dead, deformed monsters living beside man in normal society. The idea that demons are real and by simply uttering words or possessing a book could release them into the world and unleash a living hell on Earth... Frankly, it scared the crap out of him.

"Logie?"

Logan's eyes widened as his shot his head up. Kendall had leveled his gaze on the other, brows furrowed, a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine. I just... uhm." He trailed off, unsure what to say. He knew his friend wouldn't make fun of him over this. He'd never outright said it before, but he'd made a slight impression over the years, always opting out on the scary movies. Even so, Kendall wasn't the kind of person to make fun of ones insecurities.

Smiling slightly at the shorter boys reaction, the blond offered reassurance as he plopped down beside his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry man, if you get scared, I'll hold your hand." Logan's face distorted, getting prepared to yell at the blond for teasing him. Before he did his eyes caught the sincerity etched upon the others face. Instantly his anger faded away as the nearly faded red hue reappeared on his cheeks. What was he supposed to say to _that_?

Luckily, he was saved from further embarrassment as James and Carlos chose that moment to re-enter the room, their arms loaded with junk food and sugary beverages.

~o~

The movie started out fine. Early on Logan had pulled the afghan draped across the back of the sofa over himself, as if shielding his body from the movie. As it progressed he found himself leaning further and further into Kendall's side, face nearly burrowed into the others chest and hand gripped loosely around the worn material of his shirt.

Kendall couldn't help but smile softly. If Logan could only see how cute he was right now. The movie was nearing it's climax, Ash had just run back into the cabin to check on Scotty and his injuries. Just as all seemed well, loud music blasted from the speakers in an attempt to startle the audience. (2) Everyone jumped despite themselves and how many times they'd seen the movie.

Logan on the other hand buried his face completely and bit back a rather loud and _girly_ squeak. He found his hand loosening from Kendall's t-shirt and shooting out to grip something, _anything _to ground himself. Almost immediately he felt the blonds hand grip his tightly. At the touch he felt a semblance of calm and easily relaxed, allowing his rigid body to loosen. He blocked out the screams coming the television and focused instead on his friend. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of tag body spray and the familiar scent of just... Kendall.

Minutes ticked away slowly, the movie playing on. Kendall's free hand eventually found its way into the shorter teens hair. He experimentally ran his fingers through the soft spikes, the gel Gustavo forced on them having been washed out hours ago. A content sigh escaped Logan's as he leaned into the touch.

"Are you guys done making out?"

Logan's eyes snapped open and looked over at James, his mouth agape at the accusation. Slightly disoriented from the sudden change in lighting, he swept his eyes across the room momentarily and noticed the lights were back on and credits were rolling down the television screen. Letting the information sink in, he gazed back over at James and Carlos, his mind still escaping him.

Upon seeing the looks they were giving him, he suddenly remembered where exactly he was; curled around his best friend. Oh God, he practically in his _lap..._ He might as well be purring for goodness sake!

Blushing at the current situation, the young teen casually slipped away from the other boy. After putting a few inches of distance between them he cleared his throat about to retort, but Kendall beat him to it.

"James! How dare you interrupt such an intimate act of love between two people! What kind of monster are you? Come here, Logie, let me shield you from his prejudice."(3)

Suddenly, Logan found himself enveloped in a hug. Shock kept him from pushing the other away. He was positive his eyes couldn't get any wider. God, was it just him or was the deafening silence actually _echoing?_

After a moment or two of the magically echoing silence the room suddenly erupted with laughter from Carlos and Kendall, James quickly joining in. A picture painted of shock still etched across his face it took the teenager still captured in a tight embrace a moment to gather his bearings. Face still tinged pink, he slowly found himself laughing along with them.

Because embarrassed or not, Logan had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny.

* * *

_Felt like that was the right place to end it... though it kind of sounds like the end of the story, which it's NOT. I have lots planned. LOTS._

_1) I'm a total Bruce Campbell buff. Everything/anything from his earlier days starring in B-rated horror films to his current role on Burn Notice. I. LOVE. HIM. SO. MUCH._

_2) I am trying my very best to avoid spoilers for this movie while still being accurate. That is my excuse for the severe lack of detail. Sorry! D:_

_3) I... I don't even know. It's like, they're in character sometimes and then my own sense of humor leaks through and completely changes them. It's OOC, I know... but it's funny, right? ...right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I'm very sorry for the late update. I re-wrote this chapter three times before I was happy (fed up) with it and to say I'm not happy with the way this turned out... well, that'd be a bit of an understatement.

Shameless plug time! If you haven't read "It All Started with an Airplane" by xChemicalxFallxPanicx... well, I really don't know what you're doing with your life. It's a wonderful, beautifully written story and honestly? It's what got me into Kogan in the first place. So if you haven't read it, go do it! Put this story on hold and go read it right this second!

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own a house... I'll attest to having a laptop and an over-active imagination though.

* * *

A young teen, one Logan Henderson let yet out a loud yawn as he stared out the bedroom window taking in the early morning fog. It was a pleasant winter morning, the streets of Los Angeles taking on an iridescent glow as the moisture in the air mixed with smog creating greyish looking mist just outside the glass pane. It wasn't often you found this city in such a state, though the weather seemed quit fitting.

Saturday morning, as it was, arrived much too quickly for the young teen. He was tired and not at all prepared to face the day. Most of his night was spent pondering the recent events between him and his best friend, Kendall Knight. It was unsettling to think about. Something in their relationship, his and Kendall's, had changed over the months spent in California. There was a different air about them. Every touch and gesture seemed to affect him in a different way then they used to and up until recently, Logan had never noticed just how much he craved the touch of his best friend.

It left him wondering if the other thought similarly.

"C'mon Logan. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

The brunet was abruptly drawn from his thoughts at the sudden outburst. Casting his gaze to the occupied doorway, he nodded in acknowledgment at the object of his current thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, making his way towards the other. "I still can't believe Gustavo called for a last minute meeting."

Kendall chuckled at the other boys pout and ruffled his hair in fondness.

"Yeah, well, believe it."

~o~

"Dogs! It's about you showed up. There's someone I want you to meet. And by meet, I mean take orders from. You break him, I'll have you hides."

The four band members looked wearily at each other, ignoring the idle threat. Despite their producers words, none of them knew exactly what to expect. Gustavo had informed them beforehand that he'd hired another choreographer in addition to the one they'd already had as the boys moves were _'worse than a retarded monkey on steroids'_ as he'd so nicely put. To say they were all pleasantly surprised to see a tall, semi-normal looking brunet walk in would be a gross understatement.

"This is Alec."(1)

Alec waved in response to the short introduction, a small smirk playing across his lips as he sized the boys up. "Not bad." He commented, his eyes lingering a bit too long on Logan for Kendall's liking. "Show me what you got." He rose an eyebrow at the blank faces before rolling his eyes, amused. "You know... dance?

Catching on, the boys quickly jumped into action and fell into step of one of their newer routines. The brunet nodded his head in mild approval as he stalked around the room, occasionally calling out when someone miss-stepped or fell out of sync.

After a few moments of observing, he decided to interrupt. "Logan, is it?" The boy addressed stopped dancing to give the older man his full attention. "I see you haven't quite gotten the routine down pat. Am I correct?" Mistaking the tone as one of irritation, Logan's nodded his head dejectedly. "Alright then, everybody stop." Alec ordered as he made his way towards the young teen.

Once standing behind him, he spoke again. "Go through the routine again, this time slower." A light pink dusted the shorter boys cheeks at having the full attention of the room. Slowing down the tempo in his head, Logan went through the steps again. About midway through the routine he started as Alec placed a hand on his lower back, helping him through the rest.

Kendall's eyes briefly flashed anger, then narrowed at the strangers intimate touch.

~o~

"You boys hungry?" Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother and the rest of the boys current guardian inquired from the kitchen at the sound of a door slamming. She chuckled lightly at the positive response and sudden flood of teenage boys surrounding the kitchen table.

"What do you guys think of the choreographer?" James inquired as everyone took their seats at the dinner table, or rather _flopped_ into them.

Carlos was the first to answer, "I like 'em."

"He's cool. A lot nicer than most of the guys we've had in the past." Logan nodded in agreement causing James to snicker. "What?" The brunet frowned, genuine confusion in his tone.

"Dude, he was totally feeling you up!"

Logan sputtered at the accusation while Carlos' timing for a sip of his milk caused him to spray the drink across the table. "No way!" He choked out, gasping.

"Way! You'll back me, right, Kendall?"

Caught of guard, the blond scratched the back of his neck. Deciding to feign exasperation, he sighed heavily before replying,"I hate to admit it,"_and boy did he, _"but yeah, he kind of was. Sorry man." Logan adopted a face of pure disbelief as he stared open-mouthed at Kendall, his eyes wide. There was no way, no _way_ Alec was _"feeling him up" _as James so bluntly put it.

Logan mentally shook his head. He'd never really thought of himself as good-looking. Cute? Maybe. His friends, especially Kendall, were always referring to him as the cute, geeky one of the group. Sexy or attractive never came to mind when he thought of his own looks. The teen frowned slightly at the thought, the change in his demeanor not going unnoticed by a certain blond.

Coming back to his senses, Logan shook his head. "You guys are serious, aren't you?" He hung his head slightly at the nods confirming the question.

"I don't blame him. I mean, you are pretty irresistible." James teased causing the other boy to shield his face and mumble a weak insult.

Seeing the response, Kendall decided to change the subject. "So I heard there's a new girl here at Palm Woods." James and Carlos perked up at the mention of the fairer sex. Grinning, the blond gave himself a mental pat on the back when he saw Logan mouth a silent thank you.

* * *

1) Yes, I totally incorporated something from the Nightrunner book series. Though this Alec looks and acts nothing like the character I somewhat based him off of. I just like the name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Once again I found myself too engrossed in the writings of others to create my own. Thank Ashes of the Wicked for this update. It was her inspiring words that spurred me into finishing off this chapter despite the writers block I always seem to get after I start a multi-chapter fic. So... GROVEL AT HER FEET, MORTALS. KNEEL BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY. -shot-

Enjoy.

* * *

"He asked me out."

The room fell silent, everyone's gaze directed at Logan. Despite the obvious flirting, the idea of Alec actually making a move never occurred to the boys of Big Time Rush.

After a solid minute of silence, Logan fidgeting nervously the entire time, Carlos decided to break the silence. "So, what'd you say?" James hit the back of his helmet, thinking the answer obvious.

"I said yes."

"Of course y- wait, what?" Carlos grinned triumphantly and promptly shoved James off the back of the arm of the sofa, the others too shocked to keep balanced.

"I told him yes." He repeated, taking in each boys reaction. Carlos seemed genuinely happy and James indifferent, albeit a bit irritated with his darker skinned friend. Clenching his left hand, he turned his gaze onto Kendall and was shocked to see the open emotions playing across his face; anger, confusion, hurt and... disgust? Unable to keep eye-contact any longer, the brunet looked off to the side, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He could understand the confusion his friend might be feeling, _he_ wasn't even sure about his sexual preferences. It just seemed appropriate at the time. It was spur of the moment and the thought that his best friend might not approve of his decision... it was a truly terrifying thought.

Eyes downcast, Logan brought his clenched hand up to his mouth and nibbled nervously at his thumbnail, a childhood habit he'd yet to grow out of. Kendall had the tendency to nag him about it, saying how bad it was for his nails and he should know that considering his aspiring become a doctor.

The debilitating silence blanketing the room was smothering and quickly becoming too much for him.

"Please say something."

Wanting to comfort his friend, Carlos immediately jumped up and wrapped an arm around the other boys shoulder. "Hey man, it's cool. Nothing wrong with experimenting, right guys?" James nodded his acquiesce to Carlos' comment, smiling in approval. Logan lips formed a tight line, the corners turning upwards slightly at the comforting gesture and kind words, though Kendall still looked a bit apprehensive of the situation. A slight tension began to fill the previously quiet living room.

James watched Kendall watch Logan for a moment. Coming to a decision, he got up and motioned for Carlos, making sure to aim a glare at the blond as they vacated the room.

Once again silence reigned supreme, neither boy wanting to make eye-contact, both afraid of what the other might say or do. Though neither willing to admit it.

Logan's heart beat sped up._ 'What if he's disgusted by me?' _The very prospect caused Logan's breathing to speed upon along with his heart. Kendall's eyes widened, immediately noticing the signs of an oncoming panic attack. Forgetting about the proverbial bombshell previously dropped, the older teen rushed over to his friend. Gripping his hand, Kendall kneeled down in-front of the brunet. "Just breathe, Logie. Everything's alright."

Logan nodded, taking slow, deep breaths. Kendall patted his knee, relief flooding his face at the prevention of what was sure to be a full-blown attack of the panic variety. A more comfortable quiet filled the room, the tension starting to dissipate.

"Does it bother you? Me dating a guy, I mean."

Kendall looked up at his friend, confusion evident in his features. Did he really give off the impression?

"Of course not, Logie. I don't care if you like guys-" Kendall held up his hand when the other tried to correct him, "Let me finish. I don't care if you like guys. I just... I'm worried about you liking _this_ guy. I mean, he's nineteen and we barely even know him." the blond paused allowing his words sink in, hoping Logan understood his earlier apprehension before continuing. "But... if you really like Alec," _and I really hope you don't_ "Then I guess I can't do anything about it except give you my blessings, and maybe beat him up if he even _thinks_ about hurting you."

Logan chuckled at his friends protectiveness releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. It was a given between the group of boys. They all looked out for each other, though it as times seemed to Logan like they were more his bodyguards than friends. His tendency to get targeted by bullies based on him small frame and shyness made the others somewhat over-protective over the years..

"So you don't hate me?

Kendall's eyebrows shot up at the question. "Hate you? How on Earth could I hate you?" Trying to reel in his emotions, Logan blinked his eyes a few times and shrugged trying to drop the subject.

Kendall's gaze softened slightly as he moved up from his kneeling position and embracing his friend into a much needed hug. "I could never hate you, Logie," he whispered. Logan brushed brightly at the contact and heartfelt words. Trying not to let the words effect him too much, Logan smiled and nudged Kendall with his elbow, suppressing a sniffle, and then another.

Kendall gently wiped away the single tear that managed to sneak its way down the others cheek, soon followed by more, a faint trickle sliding their way down both his cheeks. Taking in a shuddering breath, Logan hugged his friend back tightly, allowing more tears to escape freely, his face buried from view.

Kendall rubbed his hand up and down the others back, hushing and cooing, guiltily delighted at the other boys face buried in his neck. The scene lasted for what might have felt like hours, though in reality only a few minutes.

~o~

The next day found Logan and Kendall in their room, Logan pacing with his arms crossed while Kendall rummaged through the closet pulling out different shirts.

"How about this?"

Logan eyed the light purple button-up critically before shaking his head. "Nah, that shirt makes me look chunky... Besides, that's summer wear."

"Please, we live in L.A, what difference are short sleeves going to make?" Kendall scoffed. "And you're not chunky." he added on as an after thought.

"Kendeeeell. You promised you'd help me." The brown-eyed boy whined, drawing out the others name.

"Heaven knows why. I'm sure James would do a better job anyway."

Logan smiled, shuffling over to his blond friend preparing to retort, but decided to take a different approach at the last moment. "But James isn't my best friend." He whispered, feigning hurt. "Besides, he'd probably have waaay too much fun with this and frankly, I don't feel comfortable wearing all that girly crap he tries to force on me."

The obvious jab at their friend caused Kendall to snort in an attempt to suppress his laughter. Continuing his search, he let out a barely audible 'ah-ha' when he came across Logan's favorite shirt and it was _definitely_ winter wear. "Will you settle for this?"

Logan's eyes brightened at the sight of the slightly over-sized, button up his friend was displaying. He slowly nodded his head as he observed the thin gray pinstripes running up and down the shirt. The lines a complementing display to the soft blue background. Logan slipped off his current shirt oblivious to the others sudden interest in the carpeting. Pulling it on, he quickly buttoned it too nervous- perhaps even a bit excited- to realize he'd missed a hole.

"Ah, you uh..." Kendall pointed at the shirt before shaking his head bemused. Instead of letting Logan fix it himself, Kendall slipped the top few buttons out of their holes and re-did them, smiling in approval once everything was in order.

Logan eagerly returned the smile. "Thanks."

* * *

What? Logan agreed to a date, Kendall's hiding his feelings, an angry mob is forming outside my house and demanding my blood! WHAT HAVE I DONE? D:

Haha, all in good time. I promise I won't torture these boys _too_ much. More details on the date next chapter and perhaps a confrontation. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Never bake a cake while in fangirl mode, people. I'm currently in my backyard typing up the last of this chapter while my house airs out. I was uh, a bit distracted when baking my friends Birthday cake earlier and uh, you can see where I'm going with this. Good news is my dad managed to put out the fire. Bad news is I am currently missing the season two premiere of BTR. And no, the cake could not be salvaged (it was German chocolate too). ;~;

Short chapter is short. D: I expect to have the next one up a lot sooner than the last few. -cough- chapter three -cough- Feel free to nag me mercilessly until I post it. ;)

* * *

Flashback-

"_Logan." Alec called, reached out to grasp the younger man's arm. "Wait a second." Glancing ahead at the boys on ahead, the brunet tugged Logan back into the studio, spinning him around to face him. _

"_I was wondering..." He started._

_Logan's eyes widened, his mind coming to one conclusion after another. After what his friends said earlier that week, the young brunet couldn't keep his mind off the topic. Gulping, he strained his ears to listen, the world around him seeming to buzz and hum keeping him unable to to focus on the others words._

_'Is he going to ask me out?' Logan blushed slightly at the thought, finding himself surprisingly okay with the idea. 'Do I want him to ask me out?' The question rang loud and clear, almost echoing inside his head. At first, the idea of Alec liking him seemed weird, albeit a bit flattering. After a few days of hanging around the older man, Logan slowly found himself warming up to other, genuinely enjoying his company._

"_Logan?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Alec let out a chuckle at the intelligent response, finding the shorter boy utterly adorable with his flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. The nervous look in his eyes simply too cute for him to ignore. "I asked if you wanted to go out with me this Friday."_

"_On a d-date?" Logan mentally cursed himself for stuttering, unknowing of the others amusement._

"_Yeah, a date. What do you say?"_

"_S-sure."_

~o~

A knock sounded at the door of one apartment 2J. "I'll get it!" The voice of Big Time Rush's blond leader shouted, covering up an indignant squawk from his friend, the sudden movement knocking him from his perch on the sofa.

"No you won't!" Logan huffed, shoving passed the other in an attempt to reach the door first.

The two boys raced; shoving, tripping and stumbling the whole way. "Let go of my ankle, Kendall!" Logan kicked, surprised by his friends immaturity. Did he really just tackle his legs? "C'mon, I need to answer the door!"

"Alright." Kendall let go of the others legs and offered his hand. Glaring up at his friend, not quite trusting his sudden cooperation, Logan took the offered hand wearily.

Both of them walked calmly to the door, Logan remaining a good two feet behind the other, still not trusting him to pull something, though he wasn't expecting him to fling open the door and practically drag his stunned date in by the wrist and over to the sofa.

"Was that really necessary, Kendall?" Logan hissed.

"Yes, Logie."

"Uhm, hi?" Turning their attention to Alec, Logan smiled, embarrassed, and apologized for his friends actions.

Alec waved it off. "That's alright, I understand. Oh, these are for you."

Logan looked down at the presented bouquet of flowers, surprised and even a bit touched by the gesture. His face bloomed a bright shade of red as he took them. "T-thank you." He stuttered out, taking a moment to admire the colorful flowers, the light blue of Forget Me Not's complementing the mix of red, green and yellow Orchids beautifully. (1) "They're beautiful." He whispered.

Kendall aimed a glare at the tall brunet, jealously practically seeping from his pores. _He_ should be the one giving Logan flowers and making him blush that pretty shade of crimson, not _this_ guy.

Oblivious to the rising tension, Logan started into the kitchen. "I'll go put these in a vase." Both boys waited for the Logan to be out of earshot before making eye contact.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." Kendall seethed.

Alec smirked. "Trust me, Kendall. Hurting him is the _last _thing on my mind." The blond's eyes widened at the obvious implications. He didn't get a chance to respond as Logan walked back in and linked his arm with Alec when the other boy offered, unable to keep the blush off his face.

~o~

"I'm telling you guys, I don't trust him."

James rolled his eyes trying to keep his aggravation at bay. "We know, Kendall. You've been saying that for days, and I'm saying you're jealous."

The blond flinched at the accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Please._ You're so transparent sometimes, I swear. The only person it isn't obvious to is Logan. Then again, he rarely notices when he's being hit on."

Kendall rose an eyebrow at that. "Are you implying that I hit on him?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Even Carlos noticed!"

"Hey!" The Latino boy interjected, mildly offended by the statement, though James continued on ignoring him.

"Frankly, I'm a little amazed that he hasn't caught on yet. All the 'innocent' touches, those bedroom eyes you give when you think no one's looking. Just admit, Kendall!"

"Okay, I admit it."

"You're so full of sh- wait, what?" James stopped his rant, taken aback by the sudden admission. He was expecting it to take a lot more poking and prodding to get Kendall to admit his feelings.

"You're right. I have feelings for Logan. That doesn't change the fact that I seriously don't trust this guy. If Logan really likes him, that's fine, but I will not let this guy hurt him." As if to further prove his point, Kendall slammed the door to his and Logan's bedroom shut.

Screw James and Carlos if they didn't believe him.

* * *

1) Forget-Me-Not's and Orchid's have a similar meaning, both representing true love, beauty (beautiful lady), refinement and so on. Based off my idea of what a meaningful/attractive bouquet would look like. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** You guys rock my pink and green socks, like seriously. Rainbow sprinkle sugar cookies for everyone! -showers you all with cookies- Feeling kind of sad because so many lovely Kogan fics are coming to an end. "It All Started With an Airplane", "On Call" and now "Silent Crys for Salvation". ;~; Buuut, the lovely misSmeliSS132412 is making a sequel titled "Silent Crys for Deliverance". If you haven't read the original, SHAME.

Now, I know what you're all thinking- "Dear God, how long is she going to draw this date/Kendall's pain out? How come she doesn't update regularly? Why are those muffins I ate earlier giving me the fits? ...Where are my pants?" Well, it ends this chapter, I swear. The date that is. For the rest... I don't actually have an answer, sorry. (I have ADHD, they were bran, and I stole them.)

* * *

Kendall stood just inside the apartment of 2J. Ear to the door, he listened intently to the ongoing conversation.

"_I had a great time."_

"_Me too."_

"_Would you consider another date?"_

Gritting his teeth in irritation, the blond steeled himself for what he was about to do. He'd be damned before he let this guy have _his_ Logan.

~o~

Logan took a moment to roll the idea around in his head. He had a a genuinely fun day and enjoyed Alec's company, but he wasn't sure if her liked him in _that_ way. Would it be wrong to agree to another date when he wasn't sure about his own feelings or preferences? It really wouldn't be fair to lead the older man on like that.

Letting own a quiet sigh, Logan began to answer, "I don't-"

"No, he wouldn't."

Shocked, Logan turned around to look at the now open door, Kendall standing ominously in the entryway and glaring directly at Alec. Logan gasped under his breath at the absolutely feral look in his eyes... _'or possessive?' _the brunet thought to himself briefly before brushing it off. Despite the sudden spark of something that he decided to classify as bewilderment- _perhaps he'd look deeper into that on a later date_- Logan found himself outraged by the audacity of his friend.

"_Excuse _me? Who are you to say who I can and can't date?"

Kendall gave Logan a surprised look, confused at the seemingly unprecedented anger in his voice. This was _not _going as planned. "Logan, I-"

"Forget it." Kendall looked as if he'd been slapped. What the hell just happened here? He watched his shorter friend turn back around and plaster on a smile.

"I'd_ love _to go out again, Alec."

_'What?' _Kendall screamed eternally, nearly biting through his lip when the man-stealing fiend smiled politely and proceeded to kiss _his _Logan's forehead affectionately before departing.

They were both seething by the time they entered the apartment and then their bedroom.

~o~

"Logan, hear me out!"

"No Kendall! You can't control who I date, I won't let you."

Kendall sighed in exasperation. They'd been having this discussion (argument) for what felt like hours (five minutes). "That's not why I'm trying to do, Logan!" He exclaimed. How the hell was he going to get through to him?

"Just leave it alone, Kendall." Logan said making his way towards the bathroom door with the intent of occupying himself with a bath for the next few hours. "I'm going out with him again and that's that."

Kendall's lips set into a thin line as he lunged forward to block the door. Looking back at Logan he shook his head.

"Why are you so against this?" Logan whispered, already feeling defeated. When Kendall was dead-set on something, no matter how stupid or wrong he might be, he wouldn't give in until he absolutely had to.

"I-" Kendall paused. What was he supposed to say? Logan seemed to be okay with the idea of dating another guy, but his best friend? The blond bit his lip suddenly overcome with doubt. He'd been planning for over a week now to come out to him, but the whole thing with Alec managed to plant a seed of doubt. If Logan was already taken and _happy,_ what kind of friend would he be to ruin that?

Coming to a decision, Kendall looked off to the side. "I'm sorry." He finally said, unblocking himself from the doorway.

Logan glanced up at his friend uncertainly. It wasn't like him to give up so easily. Kendall was hiding something from him and honestly... that kind of hurt. "Did..." he began, "did you want to tell me something?"

_'Yes!'_ "No, Logie."

Watching his friend continue into the bathroom and the door shut caused his heart to twinge a little. The perfect chance and he wasted it.

In hindsight, perhaps it would have been better to think things through a little more than just jumping into it.

~o~

Two days had passed since the discussion (confrontation).

The apartment of 2J had never been quieter.

It wasn't often you found Logan or Kendall on the opposite sides of an argument- not including Logan's lack of desire to go through with idiotic and potentially catastrophic ideas- but it was even rarer to see them fighting. Though no one was really sure if they _were_ fighting. It was obvious something had gone down, but neither of them were inclined enough to actually say what happened. This, of course, left Carlos and James to tiptoe around the apartment praying that Logan didn't snap and rip their heads off... it was always the nice ones after all. The nice ones, and the quiet ones. They were both pretty sure his intelligence didn't factor in too well either.

Carlos and James felt like they were stepping on eggshells whenever the other two boys were in the room. On their own, they were an unsettling presence, but together... The tension was palpable.

Katie and Mrs. Knight had an easier time then the boys. Both sensing the 'lover's quarrel' as James had so casually stated the day before- earning him book to the head and glare that could make the mighty Devil himself envious, and thank goodness he managed to duck in time- they'd spent most of the boys time home out doing various tasks and girl things to occupy themselves.

The worst part was in the studio yesterday, taking place a few hours prior to the book incident. James was a bit surprised to see the way Alec and Logan interacted. The lesser was all hands and not-so-casual touches while the shorter boy remained a violent shade of red. The weirdest part in his opinion was the slightest upturn at the corners of Logan's lips, the crooked smile a dead giveaway to his enjoyment. This being said, it didn't come as much of a surprise to see Kendall glowering at their choreographer through the entirety of their session.

"This is crazy." Carlos groaned as he flopped down onto the sofa.

"I know, but what can we do."

"Uh, maybe talk to them?" James gave his friend a surprised look.

"That's... a pretty good idea actually." He nodded to himself. "I call Kendall!" He yelled out suddenly before bolting.

"Okay…" Carlos trailed off, watching the other boy hightail it like someone lit a fire under his ass. He stared after him a moment before it dawned on him- LOGAN COULD POTENTIANALLY MURDER HIM! "Wait, James! He'll hurt me! James!" Seeing it was no use as the other boy was long gone, Carlos plopped down onto the sofa and let out a huff of frustration. "Why do I get Logan?"

"Get me for what?

"Logan!"

Logan rose an eyebrow. "Get me for what, Carlos?"

"Well, me and James've been worried about you two, you and Kendall, and I just wanted to talk... to... see if everything was okay?"

Logan gave his friend a side-long glance before sighing in defeat.

~o~

"Heeey Kendall. What'cha doing?"

"What do you want, James?"

"C'mon. That's no way to greet a friend! I see you're working on your tan there. Though it might help if you were in the sun and not the shade."

"What do you _want_, James?" He snapped. He was in no mood for banter.

"Alright, touchy. You and Logan aren't talking, and frankly I'm a little sick of tiptoeing around the two of you. So get your head out of your ass and go apologize."

Kendall blinked. That was... blunt. He'd expect something like that more from Carlos than James. "What makes you think _I _did something anyway? "For all you know, Logan could've-"

"Ha!"

Kendall let out a huff. He really should have expected as much after the way he snapped earlier.

"It's because of Alec, right?"

Kendall looked off to the side avoiding his friend's searching gaze. Sometimes he was just too perceptive for his own good.

"Just tell him already! It'll make both your lives easier."

Kendall hmm'd in response.

"God, you're so stubborn!"

"Whatever."

"Y- you! Argh!" James thew his hands up in frustration ready to leave the blond to wallow in whatever he was feeling. As he started back into the lobby he turned his head back to the other, "I hope you realize that by doing this you're only hurting him more.

~o~

"So you don't know what's up with Kendall?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope, not a clue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carlos, I'm sure! I don't know what he has against Alec, all I know is that he's hiding something."

The Latino boy gave his friend a look of disbelief. And he was supposed to be the _smart_ one?

"Have you tried talking to him?

"Kind of. I mean, I've tried to bring it up, but he just makes up an excuse and practically runs out of the room every time I do."

Carlos shook his head slightly. He might not be the smartest in the group nor the most sensible, but he knew it wasn't his place to say, whether it should have been blatantly obvious or not.

"I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay." he nodded. "One of us will come get you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks."

Carlos leaned against the back of the sofa and let out a sigh. Hopefully James had better luck with Kendall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Hey-o! -dodges rotten fruit- Alright, alright! I'm sorry! D': (Random, I was totally refraining from screaming out "date rape" when writing this chapter. Long story short, I didn't succeed and my sister hates me for it. But I love her. And all of you. Sexually.) Sorry for the general suckiness of this chapter. I felt the need to post_ something_ and this was all I could muster up... sorry.

* * *

A week had gone by since Kendall and Logan had their little "heart-to-heart". Despite his nonchalance over the matter, James' words had cut Kendall deep. It hadn't actually occurred to him that he might be hurting Logan by avoiding him. He'd been tempted many times in the past week to confront him, though he'd been too afraid of saying something he might regret to actually do so.

In turn, Logan was just... confused. It didn't make sense to him why was Kendall acting like such a jerk. It wasn't like him to be so rude to someone. It was frustrating to think that despite his attempts to defuse the situation, Kendall still seemed to have it out for the older man. He'd even gone as far as to outright call him a pedophile the earlier that week. To which Logan responded with a harsh glare and a firm stomp to his foot.

Kendall made sure to keep his thoughts to himself when it came to Alec's sexual endeavors after that.

It wasn't so much the attitude that bothered Logan. It was the fact that Kendall was ignoring him that bothered the brunet more than anything else. He felt selfish to think that the sudden lack of Kendall in his everyday life was more of an issue then the others hatred of his... boyfriend? Whatever him and Alec were anyway. Logan jumped at the feel of a hand on his, suddenly drawn out of his thoughts.

"You okay, baby?"

He blushed at the endearment. No matter how often he heard it, it still felt weird for someone, especially a guy, to be calling him baby. "Yeah, just thinking." He smiled slightly when Alec's thumb rubbed soothing circles over his.

"About what?"

"Kendall," the soothing circles stopped at the mention of the brunet. "He's been acting different lately." He continued unaware of the the others mild irritation.

Alec reached out with his free hand, cupping the brown-eyed boys cheek. "Maybe he's jealous."

Logan furrowed his brow. "Jealous?"

Alec smirked, leaning in, "that I have you all to myself," he breathed against the brunet's lips, before capturing them in a tender kiss.

Logan's blush intensified at the feel of Alec's lips on his. The brief kiss was enough to render him momentarily speechless as Alec pulled back, grinning. A shy smiled started to make its way across his face after a moment. Though unexpected, the kiss actually felt... nice. He wondered what it'd feel like to do that with Kendall.

Whoa! Logan quickly backtracked, mentally slapping himself for thinking that, however brief the fleeting thought might have been. He was not just thinking about kissing his best friend. The same one that had an issue with his current very gay relationship.

_'Is this a relationship?' _The brunet thought to himself. Did he want to be in a relationship with Alec? At first he wasn't too keen on the idea, but after the first few dates... and the way Alec treated him. It was flattering, sweet even how the older man took such care to make him comfortable.

"Logan?"

Logan snapped to attention, cursing internally for zoning out again. "Ah, sorry." he apologize, "I just sort of... drifted."

Alec nodded absently, leaning forward to capture the brown-eyed boys lips again. Logan hesitated slightly before meeting him halfway. Their lips met again in a soft kiss. Logan gripped the soft material of the button-up beneath his fingertips. He felt fingers thread through his gel-free hair, tugging slightly at the nape of his neck.

The small brunet pulled back slightly, only to be followed by the lips still attached to his. He gave a gentle tug to the shirt underneath his hand, pushing at the chest. He frowned when Alec didn't immediately relent, taking the time to harshly nip at his lower lip before releasing him, trailing light kisses down his jawline. He gasped audibly at the feel of teeth digging into his neck harshly.

"W-what are you doing?" he whispered nervously. Alec bit down harder, ignoring the pained sound that came from the boy beneath him. After a few more harsh nips at the tender flesh, he pulled away, pleased with the large, purplish mark he left. The clear indentation of his teeth outlining what would certainly be a painful bruise.

"Ow?"

Alec met his eyes, smiling apologetically when he noticed the frown marring his features. "Sorry baby, your skin was so soft, I just couldn't help myself." he said, running a thumb absently across the mark, narrowing his eyes when the younger boy flinched.

Logan nodded breaking eye contact suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge to run. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to flee.

~o~

Kendall paced the hall nervously, stopping occasionally to peek out into the living room at the door. Logan had yet to come home from his... _date_, and frankly, he was getting worried.

The blond jumped at the sound of the front door, nearly stumbling over his feet in his attempt to get to it.

"Logan!" He shouted, relief flooding him at the sight of his seemingly unharmed friend. Logan looked up, suddenly engulfed in a Kendall hug. He chuckled lightly, reveling in the fact that the other boy was talking to him again.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Kendall leaned back, giving his friend a surprised look. "What's up? Your an hour late, that's what's up! I thought something happened to you."

Logan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jeez, calm down. You act like I was actually in danger or something."

Kendall bit tongue refraining from saying something rude about his friend's more-than-friend-but-not-quite-boyfriend. "Yeah, well. You never know. I just don't want anything to happen to my Logie-bear." he said ruffling his hair in a playful manner smiling when he received a pout. He missed this.

Logan suppressed a yawn, placing a hand over his open mouth.

"Tired?" Logan simply nodded leaning his head on the others shoulder. As nice as it was to finally be talking to the other boy again he was utterly exhausted. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He said, wrapping an arm around the brunet's waist, leading him to their bedroom. He took notice of the fluttering eyelids and slight stumble in the others steps.

Walking over to Logan's bed, Kendall pushed the smaller boy down, trying to now to coo at the cuteness when he glanced up at him sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Okay, off with the shirt and shoes." Logan nodded, lifting up his arms, used to the routine. Kendall easily lifted off his shirt, throwing it in the general direction of their hamper. Next he kneeled down, unlacing the the double-knotted shoes and peeling them off. He laughed softly at the sight of mismatched socks. A pair of purple argyle clashing horribly with the lime green and white stripes of the other one. Logan had always believed that matching socks were bad luck. He'd told Kendall that too many times, though he could never quite figure out why he paired together the weirdest combinations. It was just one of those things that made Logan unique.

Still grinning to himself, the blond stood up, cracking his back. He wasn't too surprised to see a passed out sixteen year-old sitting upright when he did. Shaking his head, he pushed the other boy down, laying his head on the pillow and pulling the comforter over him. "G'night Logan." He whispered softly petting the hair back from his forehead. Leaning down to kiss the sleep-flushed cheek of his crush.

"Night Kendall." He mumbled back much to his surprise, though the brunet was too gone to notice the light peck or sudden embarrassment of his friend.

Hurrying over to his own bed, Kendall quickly laid down, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat. _'I can't believe I just did that'_ he thought to himself, mortified of the idea that Logan could've been awake. _'but he wasn't' _he reminded himself.

Closing his eyes, he let out a sad sigh. Just when he thought he was in control of his actions, he had to go and do_ that._


	7. Chapter 7

This isn't a chapter. Please don't be upset, but I need to say this.

My name's Alisha and I'm a drug addict.

I have a problem. I'm finally admitting that to myself. I habitually smoke marijuana. No biggie. I've done a lot of harder drugs in the past year or so though. That's definitely a big deal. I also cut. I've been cutting since I was twelve. What really pushed whatever "this" is too far is a few months ago I started doing coke, drinking and doing a lot of other shit. I started doing all this daily. I'd be up for days doing whatever and hating myself every time I came down or got sober, so I'd repeat the process.

I came out to my teacher yesterday and cried the entire time. When I got home I told my parents and said that I needed help. I don't know what's going to happen, but I feel like I've pretty much destroyed the relationship I have with my father over this. I regret what I've done and who I've become. This ends now.

So this is my new beginning. Thank you to everyone that's ever read my stories, to those that read through this... I'm sorry to force this information on people, but I need people to know. I think that's what kept it going, the secrecy.

So, thanks again. Happy new year. This is my clean slate, my new year's resolution. Wish me luck...


	8. Chapter 8

So uh, this is an update on my mental/physical health for anyone curious... Basically, things got really bad, then they got worse, then they got better. Life was shit for awhile. But now everything's looking up. I'm mostly clean. (I say mostly because I haven't given up cigarettes and I've smoked weed a few times since I got "clean".) But... things are getting better. My dad can look me in the eye now and my mom doesn't accuse me off selling of using drugs once a week anymore... so yeah. Pretty good.

Anyway, I just wanted say thank you to everyone. I really appreciated the well wishes and understanding, all the support and encouragement helped me immensely. You're all wonderful, beautiful people. :)


End file.
